1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk driving device for recording data signals on magnetic disks, optical disks, etc. and reproducing data signals therefrom.
2. Related Art
In a conventional disk driving device for recording data signals on magnetic disks, optical disks, etc. and reproducing data signals therefrom, a spindle motor and a head carriage section are provided individually, and the spindle motor and the head carriage section are incorporated in the device in an assembling step. FIG. 9 shows a conventional 3.5-inch floppy disk driving device of this type. As shown in FIG. 9, a disk driving device body, namely, a chassis 41 has a disk inserting window along the right edge, into which a disk cassette is inserted in the direction of the arrow, thus being loaded therein. The first half of the chassis 41 in the direction of insertion of the disk cassette, i.e., the right half of the chassis 41, is a disk cassette loading section, in which a motor driving circuit board 42 is fixedly secured. A disk driving device controlling circuit board 55 is fixedly mounted on the left half of the chassis 41.
A spindle motor 54 is mounted on the motor driving circuit board 42. The disk hub in the disk cassette is set on the hub stand of the spindle motor 54, so as to permit the rotation of the disk. A head carriage section 43 is provided on the chassis 41 in such a manner that it is laid over the disk driving device controlling circuit board 55. The head carriage section 46 includes: a feed screw 46 which is turned by a stepping motor 45; a guide bar 50; a moving base 57 which is guided by the guide bar 50 and moved linearly by the rotation of the feed screw 46; a head carriage 48 integral with the moving base 57; and a head 49 secured to the head carriage 48. The disk driving device controlling circuit board 55 has a connector 53 at the rear end, which is connected to external circuits.
As is apparent from the above description, the spindle motor 54 and the head carriage section 43 are not overlapped, being arranged in the stated order as viewed from the disk inserting window. The head carriage section 43 is laid over the disk driving device controlling circuit board 55, and the disk driving device controlling circuit 55 and the motor driving circuit board 42 are secured to the chassis 41.
As was described above, in the conventional disk driving device, the spindle motor and the head carriage section are individually mounted through the respective circuit boards on the chassis. Therefore, the conventional disk driving device is large in the number of components, high in component cost, and high in assembling cost. Since the components of the head carriage section are provided above the disk driving device controlling circuit board, it is necessary to have a space above the disk driving device controlling circuit board for the arrangement of the components of the head carriage section, which impedes the miniaturization of the disk driving device.